La teoría del Caos
by Crysania M
Summary: Han pasado diez años y una guerra, pero hay cosas que no se pueden olvidar. Porque Draco ofreció su mano aquel 1 de septiembre... y Harry la aceptó. -Spoilers HP7, slash-


Esto es slash, ¡avisado quedas! Nada es mío, todo es de JK. Podría decirse que respeta el canon hasta Dealthy Hallows (sin el epílogo, gracias), pero hay cosas que me las invento, por supuesto. Contiene algunos spoilers. El texto en cursiva son flashbacks, ¿hace falta que lo diga? Porque lo hago siempre… xD. Espero que os guste.

---

El día presagiaba lluvia. El cielo plomizo se iba oscureciendo a medida que las horas pasaban, y Draco daba vueltas a su anillo una y otra vez, sentado en el sillón, con el pijama aún puesto y el pelo revuelto.

La caldeada estancia no le impedía tener frío, y el desayuno permanecía intacto en la bandeja que el elfo le había llevado varias horas atrás. Miraba al frente, el fuego de la chimenea tatuado ya en sus ojos.

La carta con el sello de Hogwarts llevaba más de cuatro meses sobre la mesilla de noche, rota en cuatro partes.

-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-

Harry apuró su taza de café y echó un último vistazo al reloj de pared. Tendría que pasar por el Ministerio al menos un par de horas antes de volver a casa y cambiarse. Estaba nervioso, para qué engañarse. No sabía si la reunión de aquella noche le apetecía o no, ni con qué perspectiva exactamente iba a enfrentarse a ella. Pero ya había dicho que iba a ir y no podía negarse ahora, y por otro lado tal vez sería agradable reencontrarse con viejos compañeros.

La invitación levaba varias semanas guardada en un cajón. La sacó y la releyó, dudando si guardársela en el bolsillo por si no le daba tiempo de ir a casa y se la pedían al llegar.

_Estimado señor Potter:_

_El colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería tiene el honor de invitarle a la reunión de antiguos alumnos de las promociones 1996-1997 y 1997-1998 que se celebrará el 19 de marzo de 2007._

_No es necesario que confirme su asistencia._

_Atentamente, la directora._

_Minerva McGonagall_

Se había enterado bastante antes de que le llegara la invitación, pero suponía que el envío era una formalidad. Los Weasley estarían allí, y también Hermione, Luna y Neville; aquél era su reducido círculo de amistades desde que la guerra terminase. Llevaba años diciendo que su empleo en el Ministerio como asistente 'junior' del Ministro era algo temporal, pero nunca encontraba el valor para dejarlo. Cada mañana se despertaba pensando cómo demonios había terminado aceptando el antiguo trabajo de Percy, se juraba que saldría de allí, que dejaría ése cubículo que detestaba. Pero pasaban las semanas y los meses y aunque tuviera casi veintiséis años seguía siendo asistente 'junior'. El-Niño-que-Vivió, sí. El que derrotó al Lord y había traído la paz, también. Pero estaba lejos de ser un héroe.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-

De pie frente al espejo empañado, sólo las horas le habían hecho comprender que evitar aquella reunión ocultándose en la penumbra del cuarto era cualquier cosa menos una buena idea. Al menos, no una idea propia de él.

_Sintió su aliento tan cerca que casi lo envolvía. Y su olor, que ni la sangre ni el sudor lograban ocultar. Sólo alzar la mano y se estarían tocando…_

_.- ¡Draco, observa bien!_

_Desvió la mirada. No porque no quisiera ver -estaba seguro de quién estaba ante él- sino porque los ojos que lo estudiaban, aunque hinchados y entrecerrados, le retorcían las tripas hasta la náusea. Mientras, Lucius sujetaba con fuerza su brazo._

_.- ¿Draco, qué opinas? ¿Es Potter?_

_Draco se apartó y se alejó hasta el otro extremo de la habitación._

_.- No lo sé._

Había heredado de su padre la costumbre de salir de la ducha, ceñirse una toalla a la cintura y quedarse de este modo el tiempo necesario hasta haberse secado del todo. Le irritaban los pesados albornoces y prefería deambular así por toda la casa, goteando y dejando las huellas mojadas por el suelo. Al fin y al cabo para algo estaban los elfos domésticos. Narcissa iba detrás de él rogando primero, ordenando después y gritando al final que hiciera el favor de secarse y ponerse algo de ropa encima, que esa no era forma de ir por la casa y que iba a terminar por coger una pulmonía y por estropear el entarimado, la madera, los azulejos o cualquiera que fuese la superficie que estuviera empapando en ese momento. Y así un día, y otro… desde que aprendió a bañarse solo y hasta que ella y Lucius habían sido _invitados _a dejar Inglaterra a causa de sus asociaciones ilícitas durante la guerra. Tenían suerte. Estaban vivos y no se cagaban encima por efecto de los Dementores, como el padre de Pansy.

Podría ponerse un traje, pero la ocasión no era tan solemne y no quería que nadie pensara al verlo que así la sentía él. Optó por un jersey burdeos y un pantalón negro. En cuanto al abrigo, tendría que usar un traslador lloviera o no, así que no era un detalle importante. No obstante, no iría sin conjuntar la ropa, así que escogió una gabardina negra y la dejó sobre la cama mientras volvía al baño a peinarse.

No podía negar que la época en la que había llevado el pelo rapado al cero había estado mucho más cómodo. Probablemente no volvería a hacerlo en público, pero total, aquello había sido la guerra y más tarde su período de encierro domiciliario voluntario. En ambos casos le parecía lícito haber estado algo más descuidado.

Aquella pantomima comenzaba a las ocho, así que esperaba estar de vuelta como muy tarde a las nueve. Calculaba que tendría que saludar a un par de profesores y puede que a unos cuantos antiguos compañeros. Restando a los que no lo odiaran, los que no odiaran a sus padres, los que él mismo no considerase un desperdicio de espacio y oxígeno y los que no estuvieran muertos, no pensaba que pudiera tardar más de una hora en decir "hola" a cinco o seis personas y regresar a casa. Haría acto de presencia y demostraría que todo iba bien. Que manejaba de forma _legal_ los negocios _absolutamente legales_ de su padre. Que él sí se había examinado de sus NEWT's a pesar de lo ocurrido porque no era un maldito inculto. Que no estaba arruinado, gordo ni calvo como seguramente lo estarían muchos de ellos.

Que era feliz.

.-.-.-.-.

Llevaba el desdén pintado en la cara. No podía ni quería evitarlo, pero si algo había aprendido de su madre era a fingir. Como cuando daban en Malfoy Manor una fiesta importante para los negocios de Lucius y a ella no le apetecía poner buena cara porque Lucius no la había consultado o detestaba a aquella gente; entonces simplemente lucía el mejor de sus vestidos, la mejor de sus sonrisas y sus mejores joyas y todo el mundo quedaba deslumbrado. Después podía estar una semana sin dirigirle la palabra a su marido, pero esa fiesta sería un éxito porque preferiría estar muerta que ser una mala anfitriona.

Esa noche él no era el anfitrión si no un invitado más, pero tampoco se permitiría una mueca de disgusto o un comentario hiriente. La decoración sería pésima, el vino estaría aguado y dudaba que se dignaran a servir whisky. Probablemente contara entre los asistentes unas cuantas decenas de fracasados balbuceantes, alguna soltera arrugada y re-alisada con cirugía mágica y un par de nuevos héroes post-contienda bélica como Longbottom, con el que, Merlín le oyera, por nada en este asqueroso mundo quería encontrarse.

Su traslador no estaba lejos, pero había que caminar un poco desde donde dejaba hasta Hogwarts por una colina pedregosa y un camino de los llamados _pintorescos_, de los que seguramente le gustaban al antiguo guardabosques asilvestrado que omitía al hablar la cuarta parte de las vocales. Si se le estropeaban los zapatos, en ese maldito colegio alguien iba a acordarse de él y del día en que decidieron que la gente no pudiera Aparecerse en sus terrenos; ¿Motivos de seguridad? Bueno… él lo había llenado de asesinos valiéndose de un armario a los dieciséis años.

_Ni siquiera respiraba, o eso le parecía. El corazón martilleaba en sus oídos y ya no le importaba que pudieran ser sorprendidos espiando. Junto a él y tras la emoción inicial, Ron tenía exactamente la expresión de "no entiendo qué demonios hacemos aquí, esto carece de interés" que podía mostrar en ocasiones tales como una clase se Adivinación o un discurso de Hermione sobre la liberación de los elfos domésticos. Ella parecía comprender algo más, pero ninguno de los dos entendía… a ninguno de los dos se le agolpaba la sangre en las sienes. Ninguno necesitaba entrar y sacarlo de ahí cuanto antes._

_.- ¿Conoce a Fenrir Greyback? Es un amigo de la familia y se asegurará de vez en cuando de que está prestando al asunto toda la atención que merece._

_.- Eso no será…_

_.- Yo decidiré eso. – Y de nuevo su manera de dejar patente que él controlaba la situación, tratando de expresar seguridad en cada gesto, en cada palabra e incluso en la inflexión de su voz. No olvidaba hacerlo cuando recitaba los doce usos de la sangre de dragón, cuando dedicaba al primer desgraciado del día su particular retahíla de insultos o mientras volvía a meterse los faldones de la camisa dentro del pantalón tras haber aprovechado el eventual ocultamiento que le hubieran brindado un pasillo oscuro o una columna. – Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Y no olvide que esté seguro, lo necesito._

_.- Puede que prefiera llevárselo…_

_Draco miró al hombre como si hubiera un pelo en su sopa y el camarero hubiera metido una mano llena de uñas mugrientas para sacarlo._

_.- Claro que no, estúpido, ¿Cree que puedo ir por la calle con eso? Lo único que tiene que hacer es no venderlo. _

_Harry trató de controlarse y esperó a que Hermione terminara de perder el tiempo con Borgin intentando averiguar lo que había hablado con Draco. _

_Fuese lo que fuese lo que planeaba, tenía que pararlo._

_.-.-.-.-._

_Draco pensó que la próxima vez que tuviera ganas de meterse con un Hufflepuff intentaría no estar en clase con Sprout. Barrer el invernadero era aburrido rozando el tedio, y además empezaba a dolerle la espalda._

_A la mierda. Él no era un elfo doméstico. Soltó la escoba y atravesó el aula, dispuesto a largarse de inmediato._

_¿Desde cuando tenía compañía?_

_.- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Harry entró y cerró la puerta._

_.- Hola…_

_.- Te he hecho una pregunta. ¿No tuviste bastante cuando te rompí la nariz?_

_.- Te vi._

_.- ¿Qué?_

_.- Te vi en 'Borgin and Burkes', antes de empezar las clases. Y te oí._

_Draco se adelantó, y Harry temió por su expresión que iba a darle otro puñetazo._

_.- No sé qué hacías allí pero… deja de hacerlo._

_.- ¿Pero tú eres imbécil? ¿Ahora me sigues?_

_No tenía sentido mentir; además, era obvio que lo había hecho._

_.- Sí, a veces te sigo._

_.- ¿No te dije que te fueras a la mierda?_

_.- No es por eso, no es por lo que tú piensas. Sé que estás metido en algo. No sé qué es pero saldrá mal._

_.- No tienes ni idea._

_.- No, no la tengo, pero puedo suponer algo._

_.- No, no puedes. ¡Tú tienes toda la culpa! ¡Por tu culpa mi padre está en la cárcel! Por tu culpa ya no soy Prefecto… -parecía a punto de echarse a llorar, pero aún manejaba la situación- Has jodido la vida de mi familia, tú y tus amigos._

_.- Draco, mataron a mi padrino –al decirlo aún se formaba un nudo en la garganta, y tenías ganas de gritarle que por él, su padre podía pudrirse. Y con él toda su familia. Pero no podía hacerlo, y tampoco sabía si era eso lo que pensaba. – No podía hacer otra cosa. Pero tú… estás a tiempo. Tu padre saldrá de la cárcel si dejas de ayudarlos._

_Pero esta vez no lo miró enfadado sino sosegado, resignado._

_.- No puedo. Esto es lo que debo hacer. Tengo que proteger a mi familia y no hay otro modo._

_.- Sí que lo hay, sólo…_

_.- ¡Déjame en paz! ¡A mí no me protegen cincuenta personas hasta cuando voy a mear!_

Draco sacudió la cabeza. No era el momento de pensar en eso.

-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-

En algún momento absurdo había aceptado que Hermione le regalara un teléfono móvil.

.- Para estar localizable, Harry.

.- ¿Para qué queremos entonces las lechuzas, los polvos flu y los _patronus_?

.- Harry… -su amiga adoptó aquella expresión de 'esquetodohayqueexplicártelo'- no seré yo la que lleve una lechuza al hombro cuando me vaya de compras al Londres muggle.

Así que lo había aceptado, aunque procuraba llevarlo a cuestas lo menos posible. En el Ministerio lo miraban como si fuera idiota o como si creyeran que para él los ingenios mágicos eran poca cosa en comparación con la sofisticada tecnología muggle. Aquella tarde no fue una excepción cuando el impertinente sonido escapó de su bolsillo.

.- ¡Harry! ¿Harryyyy?

Gruñó exasperado y se apartó un poco el aparato de oído.

.- Ron, de verdad, no hace falta que me grites. Lo bonito de esto es que conduce la voz, no tengo que oírte desde tu casa.

.- ¡Ajá! ¡Harry! ¿Quieres que vayamos a buscarte para ir juntos a Hogwarts?

.- No, Ron, verás… he de pasar por casa. Mejor nos vemos allí.

.- ¡De acuerdo, hasta luego!

.- Hasta luego, Ron.

Colgó agradecido.

Apenas tres horas después tendría que cruzar de nuevo las puertas de Hogwarts. Alguien había tenido la idea de celebrar que, diez años después, _algunos _de ellos aún seguían vivos.

Vivos.

Una forma de hablar.

---

---

---

---

Pues nada, este ha sido el primer capítulo, una especie de intro que es más bien una mezcla de ideas con poco sentido y menos orden, que es lo que siempre suelo hacer, xD.

Espero que me digáis cosas, para bien o para mal.

Saludos a todo el mundo.

Crysania


End file.
